In accordance with the requirements of RFA CA-93-17, the Markey Cancer Center through its cancer control program, The Kentucky Cancer Program, in conjunction with other key regional and state organizations and community businesses, proposes to plan, implement and evaluate a Breast Cancer Education Summit entitled, The Kentucky Leadership Summit: The Challenge of Breast Cancer. A diverse representation from public, private and governmental organizations will be involved to address the following goals: 1) To educate business and other community leaders about the importance of breast cancer education and screening; 2) To educate business and other community leaders about methods of increasing breast cancer screening through worksite and community involvement utilizing existing community resources; 3) To challenge business and community organizations to form partnerships to increase breast cancer education and screening; 4) To increase breast cancer education and screening (with an eventual decrease in morbidity and mortality) among all women throughout Kentucky, with an emphasis on reaching minorities and the medically underserved.